A bobbin holder is one of key parts of a textile machine which is recently in general use. In the bobbin holder, a bobbin is inserted from the lower side of a hanging member of the bobbin holder. A pair of rockable elements separating right and left, which are contained in an inner portion of a hollow in the hanging member, are opened and projected in the right and left lateral direction. A shoulder of the bobbin is engaged with the rockable elements. When the bobbin is doffed from the bobbin holder, the projecting rockable elements automatically draw back into the hanging member in response to the doffing operation of the bobbin from the hanging member. Accordingly, the bobbin creel is simplified, and donning and doffing of the bobbin becomes easier.
All types of bobbin holders conventionally used are articles which suspend bobbins at two points by means of a pair of rockable elements. Accordingly, the support of the bobbin becomes unstable. It is difficult to keep the bobbin suspended and aligned with the center line of the hanger. Thus when the roving is withdrawn, the rotation of the bobbin is not smooth.
That is to say, movements of the bobbin such as eccentric rotation or precession are caused, so that the tension in the roving becomes uneven. For this reason, unevenness of yarn and breakage of roving occur. For preventing such, it is necessary to use a conical structure as an aligning compensating wedge jointly with the hanging member. However, the effect is not precise.